


96. "I brought you an umbrella."

by esperink



Series: 100 Ways to say I Love You [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Friendship, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Dustin is in dire need of an umbrella, so really, who is he to refuse one?
Relationships: Dustin Kropp & Madeline (Be More Chill)
Series: 100 Ways to say I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138343
Kudos: 1





	96. "I brought you an umbrella."

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: rain, time past mentioned

It was raining.

It was raining and Dustin was so not looking forward to getting soaked.

Was it really his fault he had no umbrella, since there wasn’t a cloud in the sky that morning?

He glared out at the rain from under the bus stop roof. 

“Hey.”

It was Madeline, decked out in a raincoat and rain boots. She held something out. “I brought you an umbrella.”

He took the umbrella and really looked at it. He looked back at Madeline. “This is your Hello Kitty umbrella from sixth grade,” he said. 

Madeline grinned, cheeky. “It gets the job done.”

Dustin rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. “How do you even still have this?” he asked.

“It’s important to me.” At Dustin’s questioning eyebrow raise, she continued, “Don’t you remember? You helped me buy it in sixth grade. We shared it every rainy day.”

“Oh.” That was enough to make it special? It was sweet, sentimental almost. 

Madeline smiled, and nodded. “Well, don’t just stand there,” she said, nodding at the umbrella. “Sooner you get home, sooner you can stop hiding under an umbrella.”

“See you later, Mads,” Dustin said, and he made a movement to open the umbrella.

“Wait!” Madeline said, dashing forward to kiss his cheek. “Later, Dusty.” He rolled his eyes at the nickname as she giggled and turned to walk back home, stopping every so often to step in puddles with her rubber boots.

He smiled and opened the umbrella, stepping out in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
